


nightmares

by starrymomo



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gran and Rackam being cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrymomo/pseuds/starrymomo
Summary: Gran has a nightmare, of endless water surrouding him. He is lucky Rackam is at his side.





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, starrymomo here to post more Rackam/Gran! This coul be taken as a continuation of my first Rackam/Gran fic?? But it's really not so you can read them in whatever order. It's beta read by me so I'm sure many typos are still in it hsjdahdj sorry! Anyways, here it is!

Water… he was surrounded by water… It felt awful, suffocating. The water was all around him, drowning him. He tried not to breath, but it was impossible to do so, and so he opened his mouth. He felt the water enter his mouth and lungs, burning them. He tried to scream, to ask for help, to no avail. He cried. He didn't want to die.

And then, he heard a voice. A voice tha called to him. Gran, it said. 

Gran!, he heard again.

Gran, wake up!, and with that the young man opened his eyes, violently.

\- Gran, jeez, are you okay? - said the man at his side.

Gran looked at him. He was confused, who…? And then he sighed. Who would it be, a part from Rackam? Gran looked at him, and smiled.

\- Yeah… yeah, I'm okay. It was… It was just a nightmare… - Gran said, breathing heavily.

\- Like hell you are okay. You were screaming! And you are sweating. - retorted Rackam, moving aside some bangs that were glued to Gran's face. 

Gran sighed, Rackam was right. He wasn't okay at all. He still felt the burning sensation, even if he hadn't been really drowning. Gran put his head on Rackam's shoulder, and he patted his hair. Gran smiled. 

\- I'm sorry for waking you up… - said then.

\- Bah, like I care. I'm glad I woke up, this way I can be by your side. - answered Rackam, still patting Gran's head.

\- Thank you, Rackam… I don't know what I would do all alone… - thanked the brunette, getting closer to Rackam.

\- Nothing to thank me. After we are, uh, dating, and all that jazz… - said Rackam, his face a tad red, although Gran couldn't appreciate it in the darkness of the room.

Gran chuckled, and then hugged Rackam, nuzzling his nose against his chest. Rackam chuckled too, ruffling Gran's hair. 

\- Do you wanna talk about it? - asked Rackam, while Gran separated.

\- I… I don't know? It wasn't great… - answered Gran, looking at his hands.

\- Maybe it will help? I don't want you to go to sleep and have that nightmare again… - said Rackam, stroking his back.

\- Okay… - murmured Gran, taking a deep breath to calm down. Then he started to explain his nightmare.

\- It… it was scary… I was surrounded by water… I. I tried to hold my breath but I couldn't! The water got into my mouth and nose, it burned my lungs and… I tried to swim, to go up, to call for help but… but I couldn't do anything… the more I moved, the more pressure I felt around me… I thought I would die… - explained the brunette, breaking into tears mid way.

Rackam kept stroking his back, murmuring encouraging words. Gran dried his tears, putting his head against Rackam again.

\- Do you feel better? - asked Rackam, and Gran nodded slowly. - I'm glad. Do you need anything? Or do you wanna go to sleep? - then added, looking at Gran.

Gran thought for some moments, and then looked at Rackam.

\- Can we stay like this some more…? - asked, looking at Rackam with pleading eyes.

Rackam couldn't see his expression very well, but he knew damn well which look he was giving him, so he sighed and then smiled.

\- Okay… 

And with that, Rackam hugged Gran, and they stayed like that, in silence, just basking in each other's presence. 

In the end, both fell asleep, proped against the bed and hugging each other. And Gran didn't have a single nightmare.


End file.
